The Blast Legends
by Diao Lover
Summary: A series of semi unrelated one shots of the female characters from Dynasty Warriors Blast. Jia Nanfeng was a very powerful woman, very beautiful, very deadly, very venomous and very intelligent. In her eyes, she was perfect. In the eyes of others, she was a demonic Empress but even they had to admit the land under her control was begin to flourish and prosper but everything can end
1. Last of the Han

Cao Jie sat on her throne, her young face full of serenity and calamity. She was once a part of the proud and strong Cao family but it was her that made the decision to turn her back on them. Her dear brother Cao Pi always used to get whatever he desired, no matter the cost.

Raven black hair contrasted nicely with her white as show face and she added this envoy to the list. Pi was not being lenient and mother Bian was not on her side, father was long dead and Jie had never particularly clicked on that well with the lady Zhen Ji.

While she wore a dark blue robe and had many other blue on her clothing, the traditional colour of the Cao family and it's supporters or shall she way, the Wei dynasty, she did not support it. She was an Empress, albeit one with little power and influence but she was not going to give in.

Calculating and cold eyes scanned the crowd but none of the people drew in any interest, they were all mindless and obedient to her brother. Her husband Emperor Xian was a puppet and had been manipulated and used by a numerous amount of people and she was one of them.

Daddy Cao Cao asked to her marry him to spy and keep him under control, she complied and within the year she was the new Empress but she had a change of heart and she switched sides from Cao to Han. From the winners to the losers, sometimes she questioned why.

Dark brown eyes that had been hardened by both recent and past events narrowed their gaze on the Wei envoy. The conceited and irritating He Yan, dressed in bright garments of green and blue. Cao Jie would of snorted if it wasn't improper, after all she had been raised and educated to be prim, proper and always in control of the situation.

Her lips remained tight and shut and she rolled her eyes as He Yan babbled on about nothing. Raising her right hand, silence was in the court. "I refuse." He Yan's mouth opened with with shock and with a grunt and some comment muttered under his breath, he rose disgruntled and left to report news of his failure.

Her imperial seal was not going to belong to anyone other than her. She would remain loyal to the Han. Jie would not bow down to her brother's will. The ministers in her chambers attempted to convert her mind, talk her into reconsidering but it was too late. Her mind would not be swayed.

Her big, slightly ridiculously large and elaborate golden headdress titled as did her pretty face when she glared down at the ministers of the court, the Han court and those who were supposed to be loyal to the Empire and her husband. "Please leave." Her voice wasn't meek nor was it weak and the ministers did as she asked.

Days passed and more envoys were sent, her brother was clutching at strays as he had sent in the likes of Cai Wenji, fellow woman who he believed could change her mind but she knew would have absolutely no sway on her. Wang Yi was also brought in to tactfully convert her mind and he had the guts to send in his wife Zhen Ji! Cao Jie merely rolled her eyes when she saw that woman enter.

While the three woman's words, tactics and expressions had all been completely different, Cao Jie's response remained the same. "I am loyal to the Han, my brother Cao Pi will not have my seal." Cai Wenji exited with a solemn, saddened expression, Wang Yi folded her arms and frowned at the Empress as she left but Zhen Ji smiled coyly and spoke a thinly veiled threat before exiting the chambers.

More days passed, Cao Jie's emotions remained constantly sad and repressed as she struggled to keep her cool. How come her brother always had to be so stubborn! How come he had to be power hungry and how come he was willing to sacrifice their relationship just to be called an Emperor!

Tears leaked from her eyes and she furiously rubbed them away as yet another envoy was sent to her room. Zhu Ling, an extraordinary officer who was strongly disliked by her father and the eccentric but legendary Zhang He. Jie knew Pi was not happy with her not cooperating with his wishes.

"If my brother wants my seal! He can come into my chamber and ask for it himself! I will not bow down to the likes of this Wei empire! I will not have my mind swayed by any envoys! I will not see the Han dynasty crumble before my eyes! And I will not surrender."

Cao Jie was a young woman, in her early twenties and she was childless and under these circumstances dreaded the idea of having a child. Her brother would seize that and use it against her, knowing that if a child was threatened, Cao Jie would cave. She had a heart unlike many of her relatives.

The ministers tried and tried to convert her mind and they used logic that they thought she'd barely understand because woman were not meant to be intelligent but oh Jie was quite smart. "I know the Han dynasty is ending but I am loyal, I value loyalty and it is integral to the survival of a kingdom. I'm shocked it's lasted so long with ministers like you around."

And in the next day, a large envoy was sent to the court and all the ministers gathered around and Cao Jie knew her brother had become fed up and tired of waiting for her. He needed to take upon action on her. Kie felt herself shake and she took a deep breath to rid herself of any nerves as she regally walked into court and sat on her large golden throne.

Once she gazed down to see who her brother had sent now, her calm and controlled expression faltered into one of shock for a very brief moment. Regaining control and taking another deep breath to calm down, she allowed her eyes to narrow down at the envoy.

Zhen Ji stood up tall and proud, her frail arms were wrapped around a much larger arm. Zhang He stood directly behind and slightly to the left of the person lady Zhen was clinging to, he was almost invisible. Zhu Ling along with his precious scarf that Cao Jie was admittedly, in private of course, fond of was also obscured from her sight by the man and Zhen Ji.

Her eyes meet his and she took in his confident, border line arrogant, strong and steely features and a lump was formed in her throat. Never did she expect her brother Cao Pi would have the confidence to demand for her seal in person.

If she wasn't stubborn and strong willed, she'd of given in and surrendered immediately. "Empress, my dear sister Cao Jie, it is unfortunate to see you under these political circumstances but I believed it was time for a meeting of sorts and for us to come to an agreement."

His voice reflected his cocky posture and Jie frowned. "What is it that you want?" She spoke calmly, with a head held high as she refused to break eye contact. "Your seal. I will have it today, the Wei dynasty will be strong, why won't you support your family?"

Cao Jie rose to her feet steadily. "I am supporting my family, the Han is my family and I am loyal to my family and by default I am loyal to the Han. If you supported the Han, we wouldn't need to create a new strong empire, it'd already be strong."

Her voice betrayed her and broke up a little bit as her chest started rising and her heart began to pump inconsistently and faster. Breathing was also unsteady and Jie hated the fact her body bretrayed her mind and showed signs of her weakness.

Pi smiled widely and maliciously. "Cao Jie, I will not ask again. Give me the seal or consequences will be arranged." Ministers gasped and even Zhen Ji looked at Cao Pi with a shocked expression at the threat he just made to his sister.

The tension in the room was thick, it was deathly silent and thoughts could practically be heard and Cao Jie reached into her robe and pulled out the seal, gazing at it with a soulful expression before hardening her eyes and glaring down at her brother.

Questions such as who would prevail? Who would cave? Would Cao Jie surrender at long last to her brother? Will Cao Pi leave only with a furious expression on his face? Cao Jie sighed as she calmly walked down the steps and approached her brother.

Cao Cao had raised her to be intelligent, calculating and to never give away her opinion. The ministers watched with breath held in their lungs and Cao Jie gripped the seal tightly as she seized it with both of her hands and raised it above her head.

Tears sprung to her eyes and covered her face as she tossed the seal onto the groud and she dabbed the falling tears with her robe, disgusted that she was displaying such a weak emotion. Teary brown eyes clashed with emotionless brown eyes as Cao Jie tore her gaze off of her smirking brother and towards everyone watching.

Mustering up her strength and with a might shout, she gave her final command and verdict as an Empress. "May Heaven not protect your reign!" It stirred such emotion, all the ministers were unable to look at anything other than the ground, Zhu Ling and Zhang He couldn't find the strength to look at the torn Empress and even Zhen Ji was looking away and clutched onto Pi tighter.

Empress He looked at her brother one last time and he smiled at her smugly, with a shake of her head and a slight sniffle, she sucked in her breath and walked regally towards her chambers, each step was killing her internal and her feet were about to give way.

Cao Jie was raised to be a strong, independent and calculating woman. Her actions today proved that she was raised right but the Cao family did not give in easily, they rarely surrendered and her dear older brother Cao Pi always got his way, no matter how much it would cost him.


	2. Beauty Kills

Upon the edge of the wooden table sat a woman with such an alluring beauty, it was almost too good to be true. A single beauty mark was on her pale complexion as a slender hand fanned a large yet sharp looking red and black fan towards her face, providing relief with it's cool air.

It was soon snapped shut and hidden in her single, large sleeve as her cunning eyes stared with disapproval and concern upon her husband. Black hair was pinned up securely by her golden headdress and as her red nails traveled down the black silk draped around her dress.

"Do not attend your meeting, misfortune will befall you." She said as she stood up and walked with catlike movements towards her husband, the youthful looking thing. While she looked cunning and mysterious, he had a youthful, foolish and energetic look about him that made the two seem to be quite the opposites. But they loved each other regardless.

"Heed my warnings Yi," She spoke with a deathly calm voice as she looked upon the sky. "It will not end in your favour." But as she gazed upon her husband, she knew her advice would be ignored as he smiled cheerfully at her. Sun Yi was a general who while had accomplished practically nothing, was wanted to be Sun Ce's successor and believed to be just as courageous and nearly as powerful.

And in her rightful opinion, if given the correct advice and guidance would be a much better leader than his brother Sun Quan, an opinion shared by many except Sun Ce himself. He was certainly more attractive than the one bland member of the Sun family.

Sun Yi planted a kiss on his wife's cheek and wrapped a strong arm around her waist and looked deep into her eyes, absorbed by her beauty and astounded by her intellect. "I have to attend this meeting at Danyang, Gai Lan and Dai Yuan are already unimpressed with me and Bian Hong doesn't trust me, if I go to the meeting I'll gain their respect."

The wife shook her head and returned to her table, leg crossed over leg as fingers tapped the wood. "I'll wait for your return." The words left her mouth and she knew she was lying, not only to herself but to him. She smiled sadly, "If only you'd heed my advice, this wouldn't be our last goodbye."

But days had passed and the beauty merely brushed her hair out of her face as a knock on her door resonated throughout the house as she slowly stood up and advanced towards the door, she had no hopes that it was her husband as she knew the second he walked out that door, he wasn't coming back.

She smiled knowingly as two warriors, Sun Gao and Fu Ying, reported to her what she already knew and that the coffin of Sun Yi wasn't going to be buried until she felt she was ready. With a purr, her hand stroked her left arm. "Oh honey, give me two months and I'll have the conspirators dead before you know it."

Sun Gao glanced at Fu Ying in confusion who opened his mouth to speak up in protest. "But my lady, we already know who committed the crime. Bian Hong killed Yi while he was drunk and was then in return, murdered by Gai Lan and Dai Yuan. They beheaded him."

She smiled that mysterious smile that always drew the men in, like a fly to the honey. "Oh dear, trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing and I'm well aware of the real circumstances of my dearly departed husband's death." With a wave of the hand, she sent the two men away.

The lady had a sad, longing look in her eye but with a shake of the head, the look disappeared and she returned to the table. Like a black widow, she was weaving her web and soon enough the flies would become entrapped and unable to avoid her from consuming them.

Her slender legs swayed slowly and her fingers tapped against the wood, black hair framed her face and she purred lightly, she was a patient woman and she was well aware that her vengeance could wait for her strategic ploy to come to fruition.

Soon enough, word had spread around that Gai Lan and Dai Yuan were the conspirators of Sun Yi's death and the lady in red waited patiently for one to arrive and to come steal all of his possessions, foolish scoundrels they were.

Gai Lan was the first.

Lan arrived at the humble home and immediately began to plunder and thieve his way through the house, taking what he wanted and carelessly tossing aside the items he did not desire, the mysterious beauty dabbed her eyes with water to give off the illusion of tears as she stumbled into the room.

His eyes were drawn to her and she pretended to be upset, throwing herself into his arms and whispering into his ear. "Oh, my lords! What am I supposed to do! My husband is dead and I have no way of supporting myself! How is a lady such as I supposed to survive?"

She wailed and wailed but maintained body contact with the greedy man and she watched with knowing eyes as his look turned from one of shock into one of greed and lust, such strong lust that he wrapped his large arms around her torso and lustfully took in every inch of her perfectly sculpted body.

"If you are to become my wife, submit yourself to me and belong to me I can guarantee you will be kept safe and protected, no harm will come to you!" Gai Lan said with a such a large and greedy smile, the lady almost confused him for a pig.

"Give me a months time to mourn," The raven haired beauty said with a sniffle as she turned away from the man and started to walk away. "If you give me a month to mourn my husband Sun Yi then my whole entire being, body and life will be dedicated to you and only you."

She didn't need to look back to know she ensnared him with her web of lies, she already knew that Gai Lan was enthralled and enchanted by her and a mysterious beauty such as she had an easy time securing what she wanted and unfortunately for Lan, she wanted him dead before her very own eyes and wanted him to atone for his sins.

In the months time, the temptress had set up a grand feast on the stable wooden table, it was full of wine and delicacies that she was certain he'd never eaten without obtaining it through shady and unlawful means. She sat on the chair, waiting and waiting for her to begin the last part of her trap. The part he couldn't escape from without losing a head in the process.

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the house. A knock on the door and a sweet, honey coated voice called out for him to enter. Gai Lan entered and the lady hid her smile behind her sleeve. A hand swiftly poured wine into a small cup until it was almost overflowing.

"Come sit, before we talk details of the wedding how would you like a meal?" Gai Lan couldn't refuse and sat down, the next moments in her life went by incredibly quickly, the Lan man talked nonsense as she continued to nod her head and pretend she was listening, smiling mischievously every few moments or so as she poured the wine into the cup every time it was empty.

The fool continued to drink it and she continued to pour it in and the endless cycle continued before she decided he was inebriated, she smiled warmly and offered her hand to him and her eyes fluttered. "How would you like to discuss these matters in the bed? Just you and me, under the sheets?"

His eyes widened and she did a dumb little giggle to make it seem like she was being cheeky and real as she lured him to the bedroom by the hand, once they were in she turned to him with a sultry look in her eyes as she purred seductively. "How bout I give you a message first? Something to loosen you up, a treat shall we say."

If the man had half a brain he wouldn't be so easily fooled by her deceit but he layed face first on the bed, top removed and with a catlike smile she started the massage. "Relax, stay still don't move for me now sweetie."

Slowly pulling a gold pin from her hair, she traced the area of the nerves in his back that would disable movement from the chest down. With quick and an efficient jab, the needle was pinned down deep and the man yelped but no matter how hard he struggled was unable to move any part of his body except his neck and head.

Flipping Gai Lan over, she withdrew her fan from the sleeve and opened it swiftly and fanned her face with a eerie smile, "You poor soul, did you honestly believe that I would marry the killer of my husband? Oh, how your miscalculations have gotten you trapped in my web." With a tisk and a shake of the head, she raised the the fan high above his head.

"Beg for forgiveness, beg for retribution, beg that in the afterlife you won't be punished harshly for your wrong doing." A breif pauses and Gai Lan's only reaction was to widen his eyes in fear and the temptress narrowed her catlike eyes. "I don't recall stuttering, I said beg."

Her voice was calm and externally she was but internally she was losing control, she was angry and she was furious. Vengeance would be hers, the razor blade ends of the fan glittered and with a swift motion, blood was scattered all over the room.

Gai Lan was the first.

Dai Yuan was the second.

An invitation was sent out to Dai Yuan, inviting him out for dinner and he accepted and was set to arrive at any moment, the lady wanted this one to be quick, she had promised the two officers Sun Gao and Fu Ying that it'd only take two months and the second month was nearly over. She would not fail in her quest for vengeance and she wouldn't allow anyone to take her place to achieve vengeance for the death of her husband, it'd be acquired by her.

The table was once again covered with divine wine and nationwide delicacies that weren't too common in this area and she knew, just like Lan that Yuan would be drawn in and trapped. It was a pity that her husband had been murdered by those two fools. If only Sun Yi had listened...

Dai Yuan entered the building and the events were similar to the first assassination she committed but she wasn't certain it'd be her last assassination, dark thoughts appeared in her head but she was not psychotic, she wouldn't be consumed by her grief and rage.

She lulled him into a false sense of security and once his guard was down, the signature fan was snapped open and before he had a chance to act, she sliced through his head and watched as it fell to the floor. Finally, she'd have a chance to mourn Sun Yi's death and have a sense of normality return.

Xu Shi donned herself in mourning clothes for the first time and she walked, carrying the heads of Gai Lan and Dai Yuan to her husband's coffin. Ignoring the aghast looks on the people's faces as she knelt down and offered the heads. "I apologise it took so long, my precious Sun Yi."

Sun Quan was amazed by her bravery and heroeic acts and so he decided to take her under his care, he'd look after her. Xu Shi smiled deviously as she bowed her head and thanked him for his generosity as she smirked behind her opened fan, cleaned of any blood.

Closing it with a loud snap, she hid it back into her long sleeve and gazed into the crowd. Perhaps she would become an assassin, perhaps she'd be an excellent spy.

Gai Lan was the first.

Dai Yuan was the second.

Xu Shi wondered briefly who would be the third.


	3. Lord of Weiyang

Silver hair framed against her young face, a mean smile upon her face as she straightened out her purple and black dress with glee and readjusted her spiky hair accessories and once she deemed that was suitable, she sat back down. Despite what her silver hair may imply, she was not a old hag, no she was a mere child although after today's events that would change.

Dong Bai was a member of the esteemed Dong clan and she was well aware of her superiority over her peers. Especially since today was Bai's grand day, a celebration just for her with no one able to steal the limelight or else off with their heads!

Bai giggled with glee at the thought.

Oh how her grandfather amazed her, he was such a talented and wonderful old man and Bai personally found him to be an inspiration and she knew who her role model in life was going to be. Her peers were going to be so jealous! She couldn't wait to brag to all of them, not only would she look better than them but she'd be able to control them!

A sword was in her hand but it was in a cover that matched her dress, apparently a young girl such as her wasn't allowed to carry around a sword and that made her scoff and roll her eyes. Those ancient men were just worried that she'd be a better sword fighter than them!

Unbeknownst to many, Dong Bai was much more than a bratty girl who always got what she wanted, she was a girl who knew how to fool dumb people and she knew how the minds of people worked and while she was definitely a brat, and proud of it, she had received the same education that a son would get!

Her grandfather Dong Zhuo was just divine!

Today was going to be a very good day, today would mark a new era, today would mark the significance of Dong Bai. However bratty or pretty or petty she was didn't matter because today was the day where she would become a Lord, she'd have her own lieutenants and she'd have her own palace.

And no one would be able to tell her what to do! Because she wouldn't be a child anymore, she'd be a full grown woman and no one would want to mess with a Dong member especially not one as talented as she was. A grand ceremony just for her was set up, once she was a Lord next year and the year after that and the year after that there'd be a celebration to celebrate her ceremony.

It sent shivers down her spine just thinking of how glorious her life was going to be! She'd be the best ruler anyone had ever seen and give her around four to five years she'd be the most powerful to. A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do as Bai liked to tell herself.

She reminded herself to give her favourite grandfather Dong Zhuo a gift later.

From her lavish, gold carriage with amazing white horses pulling it she could see the grand platform! Oh, Bai was just shaking from excitement as she looked at the enormous platform. She couldn't control her own excitement!

She went to the back of the carriage and peered through the window and a wicked smile appeared on her face, all dressed in purple were thousands of soldiers marching behing her, all spread out that it seemed like an endless sea and soon all of them would pledge allegiance to her.

They were nearing the platform and Bai was heavily disappointed, she didn't want her ceremony to end but she reminded herself that in five or maybe four if she was lucky, she'd have another ceremony to celebrate her becoming the matriarch and main power in the Dong clan.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her grandfather Dong Zhuo but she loved power more.

It was unceremonious for her to become an adult at her age but in her defense she was eleven and turning twelve in a few months, give her a break how old does a gal have to be in order to become a fully grown woman?

Tapping her forehead, Dong Bai decided on the perfect woman she could steal from grandfather to teach her the ways of seduction and beauty. That sneaky Diao Chan lady, sure Bai wasn't too fond of the dancer but even she had to admit she was like drop dead gorgeous and could definitely teach Dong Bai the ways.

Once the carriage stopped and Dong Bai could hear the footsteps of some of the soldiers come around to the front, she took a brief moment to look out the window and saw the ancient, definite pain that was Zhu Jun. That irritating old fool had the nerve to oppose this ceremony! Ugh, if Bai could ever get her hands on him he'd regret ever speaking out against her.

A mean smile forced it's way onto her face.

Dong Bai with her sheathed sword in hand stepped out of the carriage with her held high and walked past some of the people gathered around her platform and she had the strong urge to poke her tongue out at Zhu Jun but she was a lady now and ladies didn't do that, or so she assumed, she'd have to check with Diao Chan.

Her grey eyes widened as she saw just how many people came to watch her, sweet little Dong Bai, become a woman and a lord! It filled her insides up with glee and she could feel the power she had over all of them. In a few more years, that power would become even grander! It was an amazing thought and she almost thought about reconsidering killing off Dong Zhuo.

Nah, she decided as dreams of her being the head of her clan and in charge of the capital of Luo Yang ran through her head. Bai knew she was a very greedy and bratty girl but she didn't care, so what if she rich and wanted more? Wasn't a girl allowed to want in this place?

Oh she was loving her life at this current moment.

Dong Huang stood in front of her with her seal in his hands and once again Bai's eyes widened, her grandfather really didn't hold back with this celebration and she was in love with every single detail of the seal, from the way it was cut to the way it glistened in the sun.

She took her place in front of Huang and everyone watching, even the soldiers bowed with eyes solely on Bai. She could definitely get used to this, a golden crown was placed atop her head and Dong Huang gave the seal to her and her smile widened.

"Today! Today we celebrate Dong Bai's coming of age and her first step into adulthood! Today, the lady Dong Bai is now an adult! Today, we introduce to the people a new lord! Dong Bai now an adult is also now a Lord!" People began cheering and Dong Bai smiled maliciously, she loved this power and she craved it. Oh how she couldn't wait to start her grand plans of conquest of the land! Starting with her icon, her grandfather Lord Dong Zhuo. The one who gave her this power would be the first one to fall.

"Let's welcome the Lord of Weiyang!"


	4. Self Made Warrior

Xi Shi had a determined look in her brown eyes, a look that wasn't normally found in her eyes as most people knew her to be a mild-mannered woman with a soft touch and voice. But that woman would no longer be around anymore, her daughter Pang Li was pushed behind her.

She was known for being the wife of Pang Lin and she was his only wife, he had no concubines and together they had one daughter but that was all in the past and Xi Shi knew that these people could care less about what she was known for.

One of Shi's hands was on her daughter and the other on the Bo Staff that she took from the house, it was her husband's and while she wasn't aware of how it should be wielded or use, she was going to learn and she would do it quickly.

"Hide." Xi Shi said harshly to her daughter and Li, the petite thing, ran into the small house and took shelter and Xi Shi twirled the bo staff in front of her, wincing as she almost whacked herself in the face with the weapon. Why couldn't her husband of had a simpler weapon like a sword or a spear?

Ripping her short robe apart making it appear to be a cape of some sort, revealing her crop top and short shorts that she had on underneath, both white with elements of purple, black and a blueish green. She allowed short, brown hair to remain down. All of that coupled with her white headband gave the real warrior look.

She felt like a warrior to if she was going to be honest and her steel grip on the bo staff grew even tighter as the Wei soldiers approached, to them she was a warrior ready to protect the Kingdom of Shu. To herself, she was a woman alone in what was now enemy territory with a single desire to protect her daughter.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a woman, this staff is for more than just looks!" She shouted with a confidence she didn't know was in her. The soldiers with their large swords came rushing towards her but she was not afraid, she would be the one to remain standing.

Both hands now on the staff and she slammed the end of it into one of the soldier's face, before spinning around gracefully with her staff outstretched and knocking all those who remained on their feet down. One made a move to stand up, she slammed the bo staff down onto their heads to ensure that wouldn't happen.

"My husband shall praise me for defeating all of you." She boasted as her morale rose whereas the Wei soldiers dropped, all muttering to themselves who this strong woman was and as they tried to look at her face to see if she was perhaps Xing Cai or maybe she was even Yue Ying.

All those who gazed upon her steely expression were met by either the staff or a leg, Xi Shi was not concerned with the glory or the fame she'd receive if this became documented. This was not a major battle, it was merely a small group of Wei soldiers sent to occupy Jingzhou while Shu was occupied.

All Xi Shi was concerned with was protecting her daughter and she refused to let any slimy Wei soldiers lay a single finger on her sweet little Li. Soldiers began to surround her and Shi stood up straight, calmly turning her head in all directions and registering the fact that there was no hit and run from them.

With a quick look to the sky, the corners of her lips tugged upwards and using the staff to help, she jumped up high into the sky and twirled her staff around, more successful than her first attempt at it and as she came close to the ground, she slammed the staff ferociously hard into it.

The blast resulted in some of the Earth uprooting and rocks pelted the soldiers and many of them collapsed to the ground as Xi Shi stood up with what she now thought as her trusty staff. But she was not a seasoned fighter nor had she engaged in any form of military training and she was tired.

Fatigue was beginning to get to her and she prayed to the Goddess Nu Wa that her feet wouldn't fail her, that Nu Wa would give her the strength of continue if only so her daughter could be safe. Head bowed down as all the lady Xi could hope was that Nu Wa heard her.

Footsteps made her ears perk up and eyes returned to the steely and determined expression and she rolled out of the way as a sword came out of nowhere. Her attacker was clearly a much higher rank than those she had battled before, his armour was fancier and his sword grander.

He also looked more experienced and as she judged from the way he stood, he knew more about the proper technique and way to fight than the others did. "Woman, tell me your name and your reason for defying the Wei army?"

Once again on her feet, tall and proud with Bo Staff in hand as Xi Shi glared at the man. "My name is not important, I am just someone fighting to protect the one I love. I will not allow you to stand in my way of my duty!"

A battle cry and Xi Shi charged with such speed it threw the man off and she did quick little strikes and jabs, all landed and she launched the man into the air and juggled him with the end of her staff and she refused to allow him to touch the ground.

And as he fell to the floor, she put both hands on and swung at him and sent him far away from her. With a sigh, her legs trembled, her stance was wavering and her feet stumbling as she stuggled to remain on her feet and she used the Bo Staff for support and mustered all of her energy into staying on her feet.

But alas it was not to last as all the strength seeped out of her body and the staff his the floor, Shi's eyes wide as she felt her body gravitate towards the ground in what seemed like hours before she finally fell down with a loud thump, Xi Shi swore she could hear the death gong banging for her.

Her fingers outstretched and wiggling in the dirt attempted to grip the Bo Staff but it was to no avail as the twitched for a moment before becoming entirely still and her breathing slowed down, tears began to form in her determined yet saddened brown eyes.

"I do not want to die, oohhh, not... yet..." She whispered with a hoarse and failing voice before her mouth closed, eyes shut and the world around her became pitch black and she could feel herself drifting out of consciousness.

The last sounds she could hear was tiny but furious footsteps with a loud and heart wrenching cry of her daughter and the general talking with several soldiers. "I'll allow that woman and her daughter to live, she proved to be only protecting her daughter and not Shu. Part of me hopes her husband doesn't return so I can marry her."


	5. A Mother's Tale

Zhang Changpu stood up tall with her arms folded and her pretty, youthful face looked unimpressed by the efforts of all those around her. Fingers tapped against her arm as her luscious brown hair swayed with the shake of head. In her other hand was a retractable silver rod, one that she wasn't afraid to use.

"Hui dear, have you memorized this book yet?" She asked sweetly with her mouth formed into a half smile, the young child shook his head and Changpu went back to her original frown. "Zhong Hui." She started sternly, walking over to her son and crouching down next to him.

"All of these other children are nothing compared to you as you are destined to have great intelligence and power my sweet boy but if you disallow yourself the opportunity to learn and prove that, they will catch up and we do not want that at all."

The boy nodded and went back to concentrating hard, a few more hours had passed and the adorable little Hui with messy brown hair ran up to his mother and with a proud smile, took her hand and lead her to the study table, a delicate and small wooden table that was humble and simple.

"I've memorized all of these books! From this one to that one..." The boy went on and on, reciting quotes and passages and Zhang Changpu smiled like any proud mother as she glanced at all the other children, her precious baby was much more intelligent then those other kids.

This filled her head up with glee at the thought, especially since it was all thanks to her tutoring. She did not like the idea of war but she'd ensure her son would be a grand general, he'd be a legend and a man that many would admire. He was the chosen one, a legendary being.

Changpu looked back at Zhong Yao. "I told you he would be far more advanced then all the other children his age, still want someone to replace me as his tutor?" She smirked as her ice blue eyes had a knowing look in them.

Zhong Yao grumbled before walking off. "I'll allow you to continue to tutor our son," Changpu's smirk transisioned into a smile as she called over her son, having heard what she needed to and grabbed out the Classic of Filal Piety and handed it over to her four year old son. "Read and memorise this my dear." It was a shock of many to expect a mere child at that young age to do what ask but she smiled triumphantly as her son accomplished what was asked.

A year passed, Zhong Yao the father of her child died and Zhang Changpu felt nothing as she comforted her son by patting his back and stroking his hair, holding him close to her to provide the motherly support. "My dear son, death is a way of life. Everything must come to an end and unfortunately, it was time for your father. Hush now baby, I'm here for you. As long as I live, I swear nothing will harm you my precious chosen one."

Zhong Hui was now seven and Zhang Changpu was constantly amazed by the gift of her child, she was an intelligent woman but her baby was a genius. All the other woman were also amazed by the talent of her son and she bragged that he'd become a legend when he grew up and paraded him around.

But that was all behind his back, to her face she maintained a stern persona and constantly pushed him to the extremes, silver rod in hand and arms folded each and every time with an unimpressed expression at his efforts. Marking a word with her rod, she turned to her son.

"Explain this mistake to me, I asked you to memorise the Analects, this right here is a error and it is unacceptable. You must work harder on it, if you want to impress me dear you must stop making such foolish mistakes. I'm not pleased with these results. I will accept nothing but excellence from you Hui."

Perhaps she may be too tough on her boy, perhaps she may be too stern and perhaps she expected a little too much as she was pushing him to the extreme and forcing him to do stuff no ordinary seven year old would do but that was just too bad for him. Zhong Hui was destined to be the chosen one and she was doing all that she could to guide him to the necessary tools to carry out that destiny forced upon him.

And as she made rewrite the Analects, with no copy to look upon and forced him to rewrite from his very own memory, a proud smile replaced her cold expression and she ruffled her son's hair lovingly. "Congratulations my dear Hui, you have achieved excellence for today. Tomorrow, we'll start a new lesson and study unit."

When her son was only eight years of age, he received many praises and so did Changpu from not only the woman but the man as well, all amazed by his ability to not only comprehend the Classic of Poetry but be able to recite it when asked.

Hui always drew out the loving side of her as she smiled, turning to look at all those offering praises to him. "Can't your son comprehend the Classic of Poetry? Oh that is truly a sad thing to hear, perhaps if you were more strict he would be able. Oh you're already strict? Perhaps you adjust your method of teaching."

As all those ignorant fools answered her rhetoric questions, she feigned shock and pity for them and smiled victoriously. "Well unfortunately, not every child is as gifted as mine. It truly is heartwrenching to understand that my son is far above the abilities of your own. Don't give up hope however, perhaps if you draw inspiration from my method your next son can have half the intelligence of my Zhong Hui."

Zhang Changpu was not normally a petty woman, she was generally rather virtuous but whenever her son was involved, she transformed into a competitive, petty woman and while it slightly sickened her, she could care less, a mother's job was to educate their son and provide them with the necessities. She seemed to go above and beyond her job, she excelled at it and everyone commentated on it.

When Hui was ten, she asked him to read the Book of Documents, when he was eleven she made him read the Yijing which was also a favorite of hers. At twelve years of age, she recommended sternly that he familiarize himself with the Spring and Autumn Annals, Zuo Zhuan and Guoyu.

Whenever her son questioned her teaching methods, she cross her arms and pull out the rod and with a stern face to match her voice tell him. "When you read too much, you become tired of reading. When you become tired of reading, you become lazy. I was worried that you would become lazy, so I decided to make you read in a progressive manner. It's worked marvelously I think."

Between thirteen and fourteen, she ensured that Zhong Hui was able to read and quote from the Yiji, Book or Rites and Rites of Zhou. He was able to and that impressed her tremendously, a smile broke out on her face and she cupped his cheeks. "Oh darling, each year you always can cope with any task I throw at you. Perhaps it's time for a change, you need to start learning from other sources."

Her hand returned to her own chin and she pondered quickly before clicking her finger, having found the solution to help his education. "You'll be sent to the Imperial Academy, a perfect location for one as perfectly capable as you. Oh, Hui dear I'll miss you dearly."

A stern face returned to her as she started making a list of demands for her son. "Now, remember that while you are the Chosen One my darling, you must act responsibly and within your regulations. Remember all that I taught you, I expect a letter each month and possibly more letters than just one. I expect to see progress from you, if your intelligence does not increase I will march down there myself and ensure that it does."

Her teenage son rolled his eyes and muttered yes mother but yelped in surprise as her silver rod slammed his hand. "Don't be rude, darling, next time I see those eyes do a 360 when I am addressing you, this hand you see now will be printed onto your handsome face."

More years passed and Zhong Hui was coming back to see his mother, she despite her age maintained her youthful and stern look as while she was immensely proud of her son's achievements, he still had to accomplish his destiny of being the Chosen One.

But on that very day, fate was not on her side and Changpu perished quickly in the year of 257, it was assumed that she died because of an illness but there were still questions as if to that was the cause or if she was murdered by someone. When Hui arrived, he broke down at the sight and cried over her lifeless body but clutched in her hand was a letter addressed to him.

 _"Hui darling, my precious Zhong Hui, while I am proud of all your achievements thus far, I maintain high expectations and after your visit I expect you to start improving and begin achieving your destiny. I want you to remember that you are destined for greatness, you are the Chosen One! You must not allow that fact to slip by._

 _I have one last wish, I want you to prove to all of those imbecilic fools that you are superior, that you are the Chosen One. You've accomplished so much in just a short time, perhaps you can honour a mother's wish. Maintain dignity, be aware that despite your status as Chosen One you cannot allow it to become you, maintain honour and integrity. Don't forget all that you have been taught."_

As Zhong Hui read the note, his hands were trembling and a murderous look appeared in his eyes and his fingers roughly tore the letter into shreds, who dare they take his mother away from him? How dare they defy the chosen one. Hui smirked as he stood up and realised his true potential could not be achieved serving under Sima Zhao, no it would only be achieved under his own rule and command.


	6. Golden Tears

Lady Feng remembered how she met the man she loved dearly, she remembered every detail and she remembered everything about it. From the devastation of the world around her to the protection she felt being in his arms and she knew for as long as she lived, Lady Feng would never forget it.

She was a fair maiden and was gifted with an innocent beauty, she had no need for makeup and never wore it. The clothes her love provided her were glamorous enough with their intricate design and the veil, oh how her heart melted when he presented the veil to her. Golden jewels arranged as flowers were scattered prettily onto her head as a delicate hand fanned her face.

Born into wealth, Lady Feng was used to the finer things in life but she'd give it up if it meant she could spend an eternity with her love. Just the two of them, with his arms wrapped around her, it was such a blissful thought and brought true joy into her heart.

Soft skin as white as the finest pearls with short brown hair that was unevenly cut and only reached where her neck joined her chest, her hair had been chopped off during her escape and while it was an imperfection, her love never seemed to mind it. She always wondered why the others commented on it but she knew it was for the best, they were always looking out for her.

Feng Fang, her father, was a Han official and was well aware of her love but as fate would have it, he'd never be able to meet her love. Fang was cut down as he tried to escape the chaotic Chang'An, she recalled screaming and crying. Lady Feng herself was almost killed too but she managed to escape in one piece, her hair did not.

After having fled into the area of Yan Province, that was when the disastrous escape that had cost the life of her father and nearly her own had proved to be a blessing in disguise, a gift from the heavens. That was when she met her love, tears streamed down her face and Yuan Shu brushed them aside and offered her a sanctuary.

Yuan Shu, her love, was captivated by her and Lady Feng was soon integrated into his Harem with all of the other concubines, she didn't mind sharing him as a man as magnificent of that was far beyond her and she was truly honoured that he had showed her such kindness, such love in the short time they'd been together.

The other concubines were not pleased by Lady Feng's arrival however and they felt it was unjust that a woman as plain as her with unsightly brown hair and ghostly white skin be treated as well as she was and they all came together and planned, their jealousy of her fueling their rage and evil thoughts.

One of them walked over to the glowing Lady Feng and offered a large smile, albeit a fake one and took the young maiden's hand and sat her down. "We are all pleased to see you so happy, Lady Feng. But if you want to capture Yuan Shu's heart and replace the hag that is his Principle Wife, you must follow our guidance."

A soft gasp escaped from Lady Feng and her free hand covered her mouth in shock and she shock her head daintily. "But my ladies, I could never wish such a horrible fate upon my Master's wife, I do not want any harm to come to anyone in this land or that my Master and my love has chosen."

It was a collective sigh from the jealous bunch of women, each attractive in their own right but when placed next to Lady Feng, all of their beauty faded away as none could compete with the pure maiden, all were well aware of Lady Feng's attraction and all had laughed when she started crying tears of joy after Yuan Shu took off his Imperial vestments

Another concubine sat down next to the Lady Feng, sharing a malicious look with the other as she took Feng's other hand and rubbed it lightly. "Now sweetie, we know that you're hopelessly devoted to Yuan Shu but don't you think that you should be his main love? His only true one, I know that you have a magnificent kindness and we all love that but whenever you are in his presence, start to cry and he'll pity you and crave your attention."

Lady Feng smiled, she was blissfully unaware of the devious concubines' schemes and she nodded her head hurriedly and expressed her thanks before leaving the harem temporarily, Yuan Shu had summoned her and she hated the thought of making him wait even a mere second for her presence.

As soon as Lady Feng excited the room all of the envious concubines giggled gleefully. "What a fool! No one likes a crying woman, Yuan Shu will soon become annoyed by her constant tears and he'll become so frustrated with her that he'll want absolutely nothing to do with her! Soon she'll be out of the picture and Yuan Shu's eyes would be back on them.

Following the advice of the concubines, Lady Feng broke into tears when Yuan Shu eyes laid down upon her, she had no reason to doubt the concubines after all they had never done her wrong and always seemed to have her best interest in mind.

Yuan Shu was shocked when his beauty burst into tears and he stood still for a moment, not moving and wondering what could make her so sad and depressed, Lady Feng could not gather the strength to look back at Yuan Shu and the self-proclaimed Emperor moved over to the woman.

"Oh please Beauty Feng, no more tears. It is truly a pity that you feel that way, perhaps you cannot reach your full potential if you are only my concubine. Hush my love, no more words from you tonight. I have a lot to consider regarding you my Beauty Feng. I can see you want to be my principle wife and it is truly a pity that you cannot achieve that aspiration but fear not, soon all of your dreams will come true and you will be my Empress. Your tears are as precious as gold is to me."

Pity was what Yuan Shu was feeling as he held Lady Feng close in his arms, he wanted her dreams to come true and he was going to do whatever it took to ensure that and he promised, the next time he called for her she would not be crying in his presence.

After spending the night with Yuan Shu, Lady Feng returned back to the harem where all of the concubines lay awake and immediately demanded for details, a smile graced her face as she retold the events and her eyes went wide with disbelief as the concubines growled like wild cats when their meal evades them.

"What? Please, why are you all holding me? Let me go... Please, I'm begging I want to be free! Please let go!" Lady Feng screamed as all of the other woman, all much older and stronger, grabbed a hold of her and the one that wasn't was carrying a rope as they dragged her with evil grins and snarls.

Beauty Feng, as Yuan Shu nicknamed her, was soon delving from quiet into loud, horrific screams with large tears streaming down her face. "Noooooo! Please... I beg all of you for forgiveness!" But her screams were unheard and the concubines ignored her as she was dragged into the golden lavatory.

"Master Yuan Shu! Save me somebody please!" She continued to scream but no one was able to hear her or perhaps they were ignoring her as the concubines began to tie the rope around her neck, forming a noose. Lady Feng overheard them discussing how they'd make it look like a suicide so Yuan Shu wouldn't kill them all.

"Nooo... Nooo... I'm very... very... Sorry..." Lady Feng whispered as she was raised up and soon began to gasp for the breathe that would not come, she scratched at the rope as she feet dangled off the ground and her tears feel to the floor.

All that was going through her mind as her life was slowly seeping away was her very first meeting with her love, her master, her Emperor. She recalled how Yuan Shuo placed his hands on her face and carefully brushed away all of her tears, he provided her with a haven and a love. The innocent beauty wished she could of been able to repay Yuan Shu somehow.

In a matter of minutes, the concubines fled the area and Lady Feng was hanging motionless as her lifeless corpse swayed from side to side, the tragic beauty's life had ended extremely short and all that was left of the clear veil on the floor and blotches of tears scattered all throughout the floor.


	7. Pretentious

Over the years of being raised in the Yuan household, Princess Yuan had learnt many things about nobility and how to live a lavish and luxurious life. Her father always tried to spoil her with riches and while she showed her gratitude by wearing a headdress similar to his and a few gold rings, she never wore much of it though.

The Princess always tried to remain modest and thankful and once a month would adorn herself with the bejeweled clothing and gold accessories just to appease her father but she always made it clear that she did not approve of his actions, the power of the Imperial Seal was becoming too much for him to handle.

Power was not always a great thing and sometimes, it can be detrimental to one's life and lay ruin to it. Her father, Yuan Shu, demonstrated that exact statement and how the surge in power got to his head and he was overthrown and killed.

It broke her heart to see her once strong father become a power obsessed maniac, with a hungry desire for the world's riches and rewards. But Princess Yuan remained modest, she remained unpretentious and she was proud of that, proud that she retained her humanity while her father succumbed to the powers.

She was said to be beautiful, with luscious black as night hair and dressed in yellow, gold and pink robes she was a figure of beauty. The generals in Wu praised her and said she reminded them of a older Da Qiao, the wife of Sun Ce who had since disappeared after his death and her father always told her she reminded him of the Lady Feng, the Princess wasn't a fan of that comparison.

Lady Feng was unaccustomed to life as a Yuan and she suffered because of it. A terrifying image of the beauty hanging from a beam, Princess Yuan wondered briefly if that was to be her fate as well. Harems were a very dangerous thing, fellow concubines could be either your greatest enemy or your most trusted ally.

Princess Yuan believed that if you demonstrated and portrayed modesty, remained unpretentious and gentle the others would leave you alone and you wouldn't be viewed a threat. It was quite an oddity for a member of the Yuan family to be so uninterested in power and glory.

Her attention was drawn to the window as the little blue bird chirped merrily, a smile was painted on her face and she found herself watching the bird. Animals were a very sacred thing and they should be protected at all cost but some people were barbaric and those poor thing suffered in times of war.

Grey walls surrounded her and the bars were thick and cold to the touch, this was a time of war and she'd been imprisoned once again. Her father was long dead and there had been small talk of her becoming an Empress, the lady Pan made sure to slander her to prevent that from happening, she was going to refuse the title anyway.

Blame was not placed on the generals because she knew her father committed atrocious crimes and it was a fair assessment to be concerned about her, but her strongly negative reactions to pretentiousness had won her over a few supporters but she wasn't worried, one with a soul as gentle as hers generally were trusted soon enough.

Some people believed honesty was the best policy but she was a firm believer that modesty was always the best policy, to show modesty and the fact you were unpretentious showed that you had a good character and a lot of people liked the idea of women having a good character.

Princess Yuan believed that if you didn't show a good character, you shouldn't be allowed to carry a title and wreck havoc on the land. Her father Yuan Shu should of never been allowed to be as powerful as he was, with a sigh she brushed her black bangs out of her face and allowed the bird to settle on the large yellow flower atop her head.

A fear was always in her heart and she feared that if she was allowed power, if she was to actually accept the position of Empress she would become similar to her father and become something so pretentious and consumed with greed that she pushed away all of those closer to her.

Everyone, no matter how morally strong your character, was susceptible to greed and if given what desired could become complacent with greed. Greed was an evil thing, she feared it as should many other people, but it was a way of life and just had to learn to accept it.

Heavy footsteps broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up as the thick and heavy door was opened, a figure stood in the dark but she knew who it was. Her husband Sun Quan had finally come to see her and talk about the issues involving her. Lady Pan was a devious woman who Princess Yuan disliked but she never voiced her opinion, it'd make her look bad if she resorted to petty bickering and gossiping like any common lady of court.

As soon as Sun Quan, with his stern facial features and wildly messy red hair, came close to Princess Yuan the bird that was nestled comfortably atop her head flew away and she reached out for with, a soulful expression as she wished for it to return.

"Yuan, please tell me that everything Lady Pan said is false. I can't imagine that you would do any of that, you are far too wise and modest." Princess Yuan turned to look at the man she was married to and her hand gently touched his chest.

"Lord Sun Quan, we've been together for a long time. You should know the answer to that question." Her voice was just as serene as her aura and Sun Quan drew closer to her, hands on her shoulders. "I know, Yuan. I apologise for being so foolish in my action, I can assure you as soon as I'm ready to leave. You'll come with me."

Princess Yuan knew that was not all Sun Quan wanted to say and she gazed into his eyes lovingly, "You want to ask me about becoming Empress, I've heard that you were considering it." Her voice was soft like velvet and Sun Quan loved it, especially when he compared it to his own rough, edgy voice.

"I did but I already know your answer, Princess Yuan. It's a no." His hands were now stroking her cheek and Princess Yuan allowed a single tear to fall from her face as Quan wiped it away tenderly, eyes peered into more eyes as Yuan delved deep into her concerns and expressed them to him.

"I'm just so afraid of temptation, I'm afraid that if I do become Empress that I'll become a mere shell of my former self. I do not want to lose my modesty, I do not want to become pretentious. I'm afraid of merging into the monster that became my father." More tears fell and Princess Yuan practically melted into Quan's arms as he now held her with his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I understand. I will not force you to become my Empress but now I need you to understand that you are not the same person as your father, you are completely different and will not devolve into him." She smiled graciously and nodded her head, "I understand Sun Quan."

He smiled cheekily at her and his eyes twinkled with passion, "I'm glad that we got that out of the way. Now, before we leave this room we are going to spend a little time in here..." She smiled at his face and he pulled her closer to him, the two were locked in a tight embrace and engaged in a passionate kiss.

Princess Yuan was no longer afraid of becoming a monster, as long as she had Sun Quan by her side to remind her of who she was. Princess Yuan swore to herself that as long as she lived, she would never become a pretentious woman.


	8. 179

Zhao E stood up tall, surrounded by her younger brothers and all wore the same angered expressions, lips turned down into a snarl and the three young men all had a sword raised up in preparation. They were confident, they were riled up with hatred for the man who killed their father.

She was furious too but they did not want her to help them, they told her no, a woman wasn't strong enough to exact revenge on a man and she, the most financially stable thanks to her husband Pang Zixia, was the one to support them with the gold required for them to succeed in the mission. While they may of been wielding the cheap swords, it came from her money and not their's.

"Don't be ridiculous E, let's not be silly now, we can't risk losing you too, women just aren't strong enough to fight men." They all chorused and Zhao E, despite being the eldest of the four, didn't bite back in response but she wanted to. Li Shou was an unlawful man and all those that broke the law should face the punishment, it should be mandatory but corrupt officials weaseled their way out of it.

Li Shou would face a punishment, whether it be by her brother's hands or the hands of the law. Her father would be avenged one way or the other, she secretly wished that it would be by her own hands so she could show her brothers that she wasn't weak but she allowed them to have their way, men always did.

Long flowing black hair, a blue headdress with blue and orange beads and she wore light, blue armor despite all of her brothers protesting it. Just when the plan to kill Li Shou, the bane of her existence, would be commenced. The plague struck hard and it wrecked havoc on many lives.

Fortune was on her side and Zhao E survived the plague without any symptoms or struggle, fortune didn't smile on her brothers however and all three of them perished, one fought hard to survive but the struggle was useless. The plague took three lives important to her but she didn't blame the plague, after all fortune only smiled on those who obeyed the law.

A banquet was held by Li Shou in order to boast about his own personal victory over the Zhang household and he shouted loudly and merrily for all to hear. "All of the strong members of the Zhao family are all dead and all that remains is a weak daughter!" His chuckles and the laughs of all those around him echoed throughout the night.

When Zhao E heard that it only solved to strengthen her resolve to end Li Shou's life, to prove to him and everyone that doubted her that she wasn't a weak woman and she was stronger than anyone would ever imagine. Zhao E would prove that her perceived weakness as a woman could actually be a strength.

But she would never tell her husband of her goal to end Li Shou and she promised herself that she would complete it, gathering a substantial amount of money she went out to the blacksmith to look for a sword, one she could sharped and practice with, her own sword.

"How much is that?" E asked the blacksmith, money in a small brown bag as she juggled it in her hand and tapped her foot impatiently as the hunky man thought about his response, "Are't ya a lil too pretty to be buyin a sword?" The large man asked her.

"The sword isn't for me, it's for my husband. I'm buying it for him." E lied, a mere merchant had no right to question about what she should be able to buy or not based on mere appearances. He told her the price and she handed him the money somewhat eagerly.

The blunt, silver sword was soon in both of her hands and she walked the rest of the way home, a smile on her face as her goal was soon to become complete. Li Shou's head would be on a silver platter and she'd present it to the Gods, her revenge would be enacted and she'd obey the law and turn herself in, like a good citizen of the Han.

Each day and night, Zhao E's attentions would be on sharpening her sword and practicing with it. By the end of the first month, the sword was extremely sharp and she was able to wield it competently. The neighbours became concerned but she payed them no attention.

"Lady E, don't you think you're being a bit extreme? Revenge is for the man to do, get your husband to do it?" "Now, now I think you're acting a bit rashly, why would a woman get her hands dirty?" "Aren't you worried you might cut your own head off?" The neighbours would tell her.

Zhao E would merely smile, shake her head and tell them with determination in her eyes. "I'm a firm believer in the law but justice has not been delivered so I must take the law in my own hands and use it to avenge my father, your concerns will not make me reconsider my decision."

When the second month had ended, the sword was sharper then ever and Zhao E was able to wield it efficiently and she became a force to be reckoned with. Li Shou would regret the day he killed his father, would regret the day he assumed a woman was too weak to avenge him.

In 179, Zhao E was ready to achieve filial vengeance. She made her way to the city in broad daylight and was waiting in front of Li Shou's house with her sword in hand. The man walked on his horse and laughed loudly when he saw the woman standing in a battle pose. "I've been waiting for you Li Shou, waiting for this fateful day."

Hoping off the horse, Li Shou sneered. "What is this? A woman wants to play soldiers, well Zhao E you've come to play with the wrong man!" Li Shou grabbed a sword, one that glistened less in the sunlight and E knew right then that her sword was sharper.

Zhao E immediately lunged towards him, arm outstretched and she let out a short battle cry, her eyes filled with determination but he parried her strike and chopped down with his free hand in an attempt to stun her. Zhao E evaded that by turning slightly and kicking the hand.

E then performed a slash with the sword, which was parried, growling annoyed as she performed a series of horizontal slashes aimed at Shou's chest in which Zhao E turns back 180° after every slash, it resembled a sort of dance. But her onslaught of attacks wasn't finished as she did one more slash, this time it was aimed at his leg.

While Shou had parried some of the blows, most of them landed and he groaned out in pain as the slash to the leg was a hit, blood spurted and he collapsed to the floor, almost dropping his sword. "How is that weapon so sharp? What kind of sorceress are you?! How can a woman be that powerful?"

Zhao E's face remained determined and she swiped at his head but frowned as it was blocked, Li Shou kicked her feet and Zhao E halted her attack to regain balance allowing Li Shou to stand up and drive his sword towards her chest. She parried and this pattern repeated itself, a strike was made only to be blocked, a physical attack to distract was halted by a physical attack.

The cycle was never-ending and both warriors were soon becoming fatigued, Li Shou grew angry that Zhao E was able to withstand his attacks and last as long as she had but he was certain that a weak daughter like her couldn't possible defeat one as great as him.

"You're mine!" Zhao E suddenly shouted as she lunged with such ferocity and anger that it caught Li Shou off guard and she slashed her sword upwards in a quick motion as he attempted to bring his sword up to defend.

Unfortunately for Li Shou, he was far too slow and the sharp blade sliced through his head cleanly and instantly and it feel off of his body in a bloody eruption as his body slumped to the ground. Zhao E didn't smile but she was immensely proud that she had avenged her father and finally he could rest in peace.

In 179, Zhao E marched into the authorities, with Li Shou's head in hand, and she turned herself in to await execution for the crime she committed. In 179, the magistrate did not wish to punish her for her crime and the officials were tempted to pardon her for her crime.

But Zhao E's instistance to obey the law was so strong that it earned her many admirers, who sympathized with her crime and they marched her back home to her house. Zhao E's courageous act and her strong sense of honour to obey the law made people respect her.

In the years following 179, Zhao E was known throughout the land as an amazing woman warrior and her admires not only made her a stone column to commemorate her they also immortalised her act of filial vengeance through poems, stories and songs.


	9. Sister of the Dragon

Zhuge Shi smiled warmly at her brother, large, ripe and juicy peaches in her basket as she held one in her hand and offered it to him but Zhuge Liang shook his head as Shi frowned at her brother. "Oh Liang, don't be so uptight all the time. You know you can relax around me, I don't expect you to be all wise and seeing every single second of every single day."

She chuckled warmly as she took a bite of the pink peach in her hand, taking care with her eating so the juice from the delicious fruit wouldn't stain her white shirt. Her outfit of choice bared some similarities to her younger brother, it was predominately white with the yin yang symbol present on it and the shame shade of green.

But she noticed that her outfit contained quite an amount of purple whereas his did not, she was not surprised when she noticed him shifting uncomfortably every so often as she took another bite of her peach. "Come on brother, relax. We're not enemies."

Zhuge Liang didn't respond as Zhuge Shi lead him toward her humble home, noticing his paler than usual skin and his hurried, frigidity movements. While her eyebrows were raised, she made no comment on it as she sat him down. Her brother so far had not spoken a single word, quite unusual from a man like him.

"Do you want a tea? It'll be quite the refreshing drink." She offered and Zhuge Liang took a moment to respond, deep in thought as Zhuge Shi waited somewhat patiently for him to answer. Why was he acting so slow today? He was never this slow at answering, her brother was quite an intelligent man while not as intelligent as all the rumours made him out to be, he was well aware of what she would offer when he visited.

"Yes I'll have a tea, thank you." He said halfheartedly as Shi nodded and made her way to her small but homely kitchen and began preparing the ingredients to make the tea, her keen ears could hear the faint coughs emanating from her brother.

Sometimes he was such an idiotic fool if he believed he could hide things like illnesses from her, Zhuge Liang never wanted to make her worried and she was quite aware of thatt but it was her duty as his older sister to care for him in times of needs, despite which Lord and kingdom they choose to believe in.

It was very treasonous of her to even invite him in and her brother was incredibly wary of either one of them getting caught but she knew that he was well aware of the fact that she would never turn in him to Wei, no she had such love for him that the thought of betraying her family never crossed her mind.

As she brew the tea, her family's divided history plagued her. Every kingdom had their own Zhuge, Wei had her, Zhuge Jin belonged to the kingdom of Wu and Shu had the Sleeping Dragon and possibly the most talented Zhuge of them all, Zhuge Liang.

It was such a shame that the weakest kingdom, in her analytical opinion, had the most talented member of their family. With a sigh, she poured the tea into two cups and cut one of her peaches with such precision that the cut was perfection, she placed the peach in the cup and carried them out.

"Sorry it took so long but it's better to have it fresh and hot, don't you agree?" Shi smiled largely and gave the cup to her brother, watching his every movement's like a hawk. She would get to the bottom of whatever was wrong with him before he had to leave to prepare for the upcoming battle, Shi was shocked to say the least when he actually showed up.

"You're skin is sickly pale and the bags under your eyes look awful, you look tired brother. You seem to be stuck in an endless battle, one that you seem to be losing. I heard you cough, are you perhaps fighting off an illness? I don't recall you ever being this silent, normally it takes a while for you to shut that knowledgeable, prideful mouth of yours."

Zhuge Liang merely laughed in response and fanned his face, his red eyes had a knowing spark in them as he opened his mouth to respond to his sister. "Shi, there is truly nothing that can evade your watchful eye. If I didn't already forsee this conversation, I'd be amazed by your analytical precision and observations. Yes, I'm gravely ill."

"Then why are you here? You should be resting, I'm well aware of the conflict between our two kingdoms that is going to commence soon. Why did you come brother?" Shi questioned, any hints of a smile gone as she angrily sipped her tea, angered by her foolish brother and his desire to make his illness worse.

"I'll never understand Shi why you never used your intellect to support Wei, you've always been able to read and defeat my every move. If it was you and not Sima Yi as my adversary, Shu would of been destroyed years ago." Liang evaded her question but Shi knew that every word he spoke, he believed to be true.

"Because Liang, I am the sister of the Sleeping Dragon, it's never been a desire of mine to be affiliated with war. Perhaps your words may be correct but you can still live for your kingdom, if you don't go to the battle." Shi said before she started to reprimand him for not taking his illness seriously and how hard it must be for his wife to cope.

Liang raised a hand to silence her and he stood up, tea finished as his feathered fan started to fan his face once more. "Thank you for inviting me my dear sister, it was nice to see you one last time. Perhaps I'll see you once more at the battle of Wu Zhang Plains?" He left without another word but that didn't shock Zhuge Shi.

Her head shook in disapproval, her agitation towards him vanished ever so slowly as she knew that no matter how educated or emotional or pitiful her pleading was to him to reconsider and take some time off but they both knew that he was too arrogant to listen to her observations and statements, despite the fact they both knew she was always correct.

So when the weeks past and Zhuge Shi found herself to be gazing up at the night sky, she was not surprised when she saw a shooting star in admist all the others and she knew that her dearly loved but aggravating brother, Zhuge Liang, had met his end.

Everyone that belonged to the Wei kingdom would be celebrating the death of the Sleeping Dragon but she wouldn't, while she claimed to support the Wei kingdom she had never considered Zhuge Liang to be her enemy, she was the sister of the Sleeping Dragon but her potential would never be realized like his had as a result of her choice to remain inactive. Sometimes she regretted her decision, perhaps that way her brother could of lived a longer life.

A sad smile appeared on her face as she took a large bite of her peach and watched the shooting star all the way until it finally disappeared from her sight. "May you ascend to the heavens with ease and in peace, don't be upset. You served your kingdom well and dutifully."


	10. Dark Puppeteer

For some reasons, she was underestimated and misunderstood by many and it irked her to some extent but she was also very pleased by it as it allowed her to accomplish her goals without much struggle on her part, dark eyes scanned the room and crimson red lips curled into an evil smile.

She wore elegant robes of black, red and blue with a large black veil adorned on the top of her elaborate headdress and covered some of her face with her dark as midnight hair done up in a big beauty queen style, her pale complexion merely added to her subtle beauty.

A dark smile found it's way onto her face as blood red nails scratched the surface of her throne, circling in a trance like motion as she became almost giddy with the thoughts of her previous masterplans and her cunning. Licking her lips, a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes.

Speaking in a soft, high-pitched voice to resemble that of a pleading woman as she began to mock. "Oh no, please my dear citizens. Please don't let me be misunderstood while my actions may be devious in nature, they are all for the best."

Evil laughter filled the air and her hand daintily covered her mouth. "Oh, yes. They are for the best. The best for me that is."

Jia Nanfeng was a very powerful woman, very beautiful, very deadly, very venomous and very intelligent. In her eyes, she was perfect. In the eyes of the others, she was a demonic Empress but even they had to admit the land under her control was begin to flourish and prosper.

She was able to manipulate her way to the throne quite easily, twisting everyone's perspectives and she ensured her husband's position as Emperor by crafting simple yet correct responses to questions that he was being tested on. She was very successful with that and had everyone fooled. It was one of her proudest moments.

But unfortunately everything must come to an end at one point or the other. Unbeknownst to her, for the first time, someone had attached strings to her and was gaining control. The puppeteer was slowly morphing into a puppet.

Nanfeng was a master at convincing and conniving. She was after all able to get her husband, the poor unintelligent and disabled soul who she loved in her own twisted way, to become Emperor despite the fact there were clearly better options.

She manipulated her way into removing two threats in her early career with a soft, pleading voice and eyes full of _so much pain_ that it killed whoever glanced her way and so she tugged on the strings in her hands a little tighter and cut off the strings of Sima Liang and Sima Wei, ending their lives and any of their plans to depose her. Those pathetic beings thought they could mess with her? Fools, idiotic fools.

Jia was no Empress He, she was not simply going to allow anyone to get in her way in her path to conquest like the Empress of the disgraced and dismembered Han Dynasty did. Empress He was average at deceiving but Jia was amazing at it and puppets that she liked to toy with had no clue that every move they made were because of her actions.

After she had removed those fools Wei and Liang out of her way, there was nobody left to oppose her rule and she was limitless in her power and as a result, repulsing rumours had been spread by mere peasants. They were unable to fathom the idea that a woman could do a better job than a man could.

When she heard the latest one that was committing adultery with numerous men and killed them afterwards in order to silence them, she just laughed. If people were that stupid to believe it then why should she was her time trying to convince them not to? And that was one of the tamer rumours, she didn't bother to delve into the darker ones.

Her last and very recent conquest that she completed successfully with no problem was the Crown Prince, she had always disliked that brat and while she hadn't taken action against him many people had started to pressure her. Peer pressure was never an issue for her but when people that she liked, which was very rare as hardly anyone was able to impress her, thought she should do something, she'd occasionally listened.

This was one of those times when she listened. It was also the first time when she worked with someone, Sima Lun was a Prince and one of those rare people who Nanfeng liked. She decided to take his advice and had the Crown Prince, a brat named Yu, assassinated.

It was also the first time someone had been able to manipulate her and Nanfeng fail to see through it, the dark puppeteer's game was about to come to a very violent end. Lun was the son of Sima Yi, Jia Nanfeng was the daughter of Jia Chong. Both men were very intelligent, both men were full of schemes and ploys.

These traits had been passed down onto their children, Jia Nanfeng had simply just utilized her brains faster then Lun but she had grown content once the last known threat to her had been put down. Too content and that was all someone as crafty as Lun needed to take advantage of her.

And so when the man burst into her room with a sword in his hand, Jia Nanfeng was for the first and last time in her life confused and frightened. "Sima Lun! I am the Empress! What is the meaning of this! Disarm yourself now and I will allow you to live!" She screamed shrilly, pushing back further into her throne as if it'd protect her.

No one had ever come this close to taking her life before, no one was ever going to become this close and no one ever should've of. Her skills were unmatched but she had become lazy, she knew that and that was why she was scared. The only one responsible for the downfall of this puppeteer was her own neglect and ignorance.

Sima Lun chuckled as he stalked towards her menacingly, "Empress, Empress, Empress, it was quite a shock that you failed to realize just what you were getting yourself into. I wanted the throne, Yu was just a decoy so I could get one step closer to my goal. And that decoy gives me the perfect excuse for killing you. Traitor to the Empire."

Her eyes widened as she scurried away to safety but in her haste she tripped over and fell, crawling away in blind panic. Or so it seemed, Jia Nanfeng was always prepared even when caught off guard. She was a deceiver and deceivers knew how to play the poor little me card very well.

As he stood over the top of her and prepared to stab, she suddenly lashed out with a hidden black dagger and got to her feet. "You are a fool Lun, no one can put me down. I am invincible." Her trademark evil smile returned to her face. The dagger had managed to pierce Lun and she pulled it out, expecting blood to flow.

The blood never did flow and she looked up, annoyance on her features as she soon realised, Lun had very tough armour on underneath his loose robes and her dagger only cut through those robes and their multiple thick layers. "Any last words?" Lun taunted as he raised his sword.

Jia Nanfeng dropped her dagger in defeat but smiled up at Lun cunningly. "Yes, in fact I do."

"You'll never be as good as me, I am the best. You're rabble, pathetic rabble. Enjoy the throne, it's not going to last very long."

Lun growled and stabbed Jia Nanfeng multiple times and slashed her furiously, ripping her skin and slicing through her muscles. Blood dripped onto the floor, blood exploded onto the walls and the once beautiful throne was now coated a deep, dark red.

But Empress Jia Nanfeng never screamed, never flinched, never even reaction to the pain. Her blue eyes had a evil glint and the cunning smile was on was her face and even when her head was parted from her body, as the elegant body dressed in the lovely outfit toppled over, the head continued to stare.

And it cut through Lun's souls, freezing him to the bones as her last words echoed in his head. He may have killed the dark puppeteer but her moves were so pre-determined and clever that even from the grave, she'd be able to pull more strings and enact revenge on him.

 _"You'll never be as good as me, I am the best. You're rabble, pathetic rabble. Enjoy the throne, it's not going to last very long."_

* * *

 **And I've finally updated! It's a miracle aha though I should apologise that it is short, it was so delayed because Empress Jia Nanfeng was a very difficult character for me to write, despite the fact I love femme fatales like her and can normally write manipulators. A very intriguing character in history with just such a beautiful Blast design, it is my favourite out of all the Jin girls and one of the top designs in that game. I'm pretty pleased with how this managed to turn out though. Reviews would be very much appreciated.**


	11. Loyal

Ma Miao was a Shu official, placed in charge of defending Jiangyou and had fulfilled that position for many years and a part of him hoped it would be for many more years to come but that part of him also didn't care if it was to be under the employment of the dying Shu, or if it'd be under the protection of the Wei kingdom, which strength was multiplying by every passing second. The kingdoms Wei and Shu had been enemies since the beginning of their formation, not quite a century but more then a decade and so the war between them had been going on for a long time.

Shu had pulled the short straw and was losing.

The Wei forces, lead by the highly talented Deng Ai, were marching onto Jiangyou and Ma Miao was considering surrendering. The point of battle to him was not worth it, why fight for a kingdom that's end was inevitable? The answer, don't fight. Ma Miao had long become complacent in his duties, too complacent if you asked a certain someone.

Tiny and quiet footsteps drew ever closer to him and he didn't need to turn around to know it was his wife, Lishi. A pretty little thing with determined grey eyes and dark brown hair, she was not an exceptional beauty but she outshone quite a few women. Flowers of pale green and white adorned in her hair and a lovely, modest dress of varying shades of green with white lace trimming the edges and purple ribbons tied neatly around certain parts. Lishi was the epitome of a Shu wife and lady.

One tiny hand fiddled with the simple rope necklace that was fitted around her neck before snapping shut into a fist, Lishi was always a very passionate soul and had a tendency to be quite dramatic at times. But just as she knew when to stand her ground, she also knew when to stand down.

Ma Miao turned to face her and was only mildly surprised to see her shaking her fist at him with a disappointed expression, her lips neither curled upwards or downwards and her eyes had a look of disdain, one he was unfamiliar with. He attempted to speak but she cut him off before he could even let out a single noise.

"Stop! I've had enough! You will sit down and listen this time!" Lishi's quiet, trembling voice had a rare strength behind it. "How could you do this? How can you even consider such a heinous thought? You're nothing like the man I once married,"

Lishi looked down, tears springing to her eyes and she tenderly wiped them away.

Ma Miao made an attempt to comfort her but Lishi looked up at the man once more, this time with an expression of anger.

"You call yourself a man! Have you such a disloyal and treacherous heart? Is it nothing to have held office and taken pay for years? How can I bear to look upon your face?" Immediately after her scolding, Lishi turned away and stalked down the halls. While she attempted to stomp off to demonstrate her anger, the little pitter-patter of her feet failed to rise to a larger volume.

Ma Miao sat back down, shocked and surprised by his wife's courage. He rubbed his temples, he had to admit that her words held a certain degree of truth to them. He was going to have to make some very important decisions, he hoped his wife would understand why he might do what he might have to do. But he doubted she would, she was too loyal for her own good.

A man with a small, unimpressive stature ran into his room, immediately tripping over into a bow as he gasped for breath, fumbling to get the words out of his mouth. His eyes had a wild look of panic with a large degree of fear mixed in as well. "The Wei soldiers! They're making a move!"

Miao's eyes widened in panic.

Elsewhere in a small, bright room full of lively decorations sat Lishi, hands covering her face as she was deep in thought. "What should I do? What do I want Miao to do? I don't want to be known as a disloyal citizen but I don't want Miao to suffer too much."

The thoughts fought violently in her head, the rational side knew the right thing to do was to surrender to avoid needless bloodshed. Lishi was no idiot, she was no fool, she knew that the Shu kingdom, the one she had been born into and grew up with was nearing it's end.

It was just so surreal, she never imagined she would be forced into such a devastating position. Her kingdom or her love? The decision was hard, but she had already chosen. It was merely what happened next that might sway her actions. Perhaps if her husband had dignity and acted with loyalty, she could forgive him and move on with him.

Her fingers played with the necklace again.

Deng Ai had surrounded the castle in a matter of seconds, no Shu soldier had even attempted to attack or defend or resist. Did they troops have no respect? No form of loyalty? Deng Ai frowned, he knew it was going to be easy but he expected some form of resistance. After all, Shu was crumbling and only the loyal should have remained. Surely these were the last of the disloyal?

The Lord of the castle, appointed by Emperor Liu Shan himself, Ma Miao marched out with the dignity he had not earned and bowed down to Deng Ai. "Jiangyou is yours, I hereby surrender to the Wei army. Do with my life as you please."

Lishi watched form the window, her petite figure shaking with anger. How dare he disgrace them in such a way? Did he have no respect for their kingdom? Well, if he was going to act in such a manner then she would have to act in an extreme matter to cancel out his mistakes.

Once again her fingers reached the simple necklace made of rope, this however would be the last time she'd fiddle with it.

Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she walked slowly in a very precise motion as she reached for the wooden drawers, opening it to pull something long out. "If my husband is going to act in such a disloyal way, then I will take action and prove that I am loyal and proud of my kitchen. Farewell Shu, you have been very good to me."

Despite her best efforts, a tear escaped hitting the floor delicately as tied a noose around her neck and attacked the rope to the neck, with one final breath she looked straight ahead and took her final step with dedication, passion and power.

She was dead in a matter of seconds.

Deng Ai inspected the castle, frowning when he saw the lifeless body of Lishi. He looked over to the gasping Ma Miao, putting two and two together and figuring out she was his wife. "Who is she? Why would she do such a thing?"

Ma Miao sniffled. "Lishi... She was always loyal to Shu..." Deng Ai looked at the woman with admiration, ordering guards to lower her. "I will personally plan for her funeral, she is a very impressive and courageous woman. Her loyalty to her kingdom is outstanding and very admirable. Lady Lishi has earned my respect, something her husband will never accomplish."

In the years following the loyalist Lishi's death, a poem had been created to praise her noble conduct and honorable loyalty.

When the Ruler of Shu had wandered from the way,

And the House of Han fell lower,

Heaven sent Deng Ai to smite the land.

Then did a woman show herself most noble,

So noble in conduct,

That no leader equaled her.

* * *

 **I quite like Lishi's tale, it's very tragic. It's an extreme action to take one's life, I'm wondering if her action's were rare back then? Lishi is, out of the three girls from Blast I've written so far, the only actual Shu one. Zhuge Shi's husband served Wei, I believe, though I know very little about her. Xishi's husband surrendered to Wei and was reunited with her and their daughter later. So Lishi is the first Shu one, I hope it was alright. Reviews would be much appreciated, constructive criticism is even better.**

 **I didn't make that poem up, I can't write any kind of poetry like at all, I'm awful at it. I got it from the Koei Wiki page aha, I don't even know if it was real but I liked it so and I think it matched the one shot. Next one will most likely be Bianshi.**


End file.
